Kongou's Savior
by WwEpsilonwW
Summary: Set between Episodes 5 and 6 of Railgun T, Kongou is suffering at the hands of a brown haired hacker. The first responder at the scene is not Saten, however someone else. A boy who could not just walk away.


**This was on impulse after watching A Certain Scientific Railgun T Episode 5 and 6. And no...****I don't think a man has to save the day because women can't.****This story is just an alternate ending...****Enjoy...**

* * *

After finally getting released from the hospital, Kamijou decided to take a walk around the Daihassei festival.

Now, this would normally be impossible. However, Kamijou managed to get some alone time due to some help from Komoe-sensei, Himegami, and Fukiyose.

They had presented the extremely generous offer of taking Index out to eat.

(May their wallets rest in peace...)

This was weird for Kamijou, as he rarely had moments to himself anymore. Combined with his misfortune, their was an abundance of troublesome events that happened to him on a daily basis.

So Kamijou wanted to enjoy the time he had to himself.

Kamijou smiled.

"Ah... the breeze feels so-"

"WHAT A PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE YOU ARE!"

Kamijou's smile strained a little.

"The breeze fe-"

"YOU MIGHT THINK THAT YOU'RE HELPING YOUR FRIEND, BUT SHE IS JUST USING YOU, LIKE ALL HUMANS, THEY CAN ONLY LIE AND DECIEVE!"

"T-the bree-"

"NOW, TAKE A BEATING THAT SERVES A LOWLY DOG SUCH AS YOU, PARASITE!!!"

"Oh come on!"

Kamijou turned his head to a bridge in the distance where a ruckus was being caused. The topic of conversation was very concerning, so he didn't waste any time running.

Kamijou saw a sight that made him stop in his tracks.

A girl was on the ground in a fetal position, holding something close to her stomach like she was protecting something...

But the person who was standing over her...

Proceeded to kick her anywhere where he saw fit.

Now, Kamijou wasn't the type to give into impulses. Perverted thoughts maybe, but he had enough decency to only give himself a few seconds, then stop all together. His mental will power was top-tier after all.

However anger; anger was something he rarely gave into.

But no matter what he wanted to believe, this burning feeling inside of him was pure anger.

This wasn't unlucky or misfortunate in the slightest. If Imagine Breaker gave him the chance to help people who truly needed saving, then...

This power... was neither a curse or a plague.

It was a blessing.

So Kamijou clenched his fists and grit his teeth.

And broke into a sprint.

_Some illusions were going to be shattered._

* * *

Kongou winced in agony everytime the foot struck her.

(It hurts...)

The boy did not ease up as his blows became harder and harder.

(It hurts so bad...)

But she couldn't.

Someone whom she calls a friend entrusted her with something very important.

She was chose to be relied upon, so...

She had to protect this cat for it's own sake as well as the girl that put so much trust in her.

Then... her vision blurred slightly as a kick to her head was painfully executed.

"Agghh..."

She could feel the blood on her face as she desperately hunched over, squeezing the cat closer to her chest.

"YOU ARE SO PATHETIC! WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING ON DOING!"

The boy screamed this in anger as the endless onslaught of kicks continued.

(Someone...)

She started to shed tears from the pain.

(Help me...)

And not a moment later... answering her plight, her wish was granted...

It could be seen as misfortune or a pain...

But...

Not from the boy who doesn't know how to give in...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

From the outside viewpoint, it happened in an instant.

However, Kongou, who was on the ground, could only see it slowly.

A boy that she didn't even know, jumped in between her and her aggressor without hesitation or fear.

The boy had spikey hair, blue eyes that were overflowing with intensity, and his mouth, curved into a frown that showed his canines.

With a facial expression that could not be seen as anything other than rage; this spiky haired boy delivered a devastating punch to her attacker's face.

"Who the hell are-Gahh?!?!"

The brown haired boy was knocked back a few feet, landing clear on his back.

The newcomer then stood there, arm outstretched.

And then in a controlled voice...

"Now, I'm not usually one to punch first and ask questions later, but..."

The boy's expression turned into a grimace.

"I couldn't bear to see that go on for one second longer..."

The boy then smiled at Kongou, completely ignoring the brown haired boy.

"W-why are you..."

Kongou could barely speak.

This total stranger had come out of nowhere and stopped the ruthless beating that she was determined to do endure.

If no one interfered, she might have passed out. And been at the complete mercy of her enemy.

So when it is said that relief is what she felt at those words; well, that would be an understatement.

The boy with a warm gaze, broke her out of her thoughts.

"You were protecting someone too, right?"

He pointed his finger to the cat underneath Kongou.

(That cat...)

Kamijou looked at the cat, but then shook his head.

(No, not now.)

Kongou tried to stand up, but was stopped by the boy.

"You did a good job."

He placed a hand gently on her head. Rubbing it slowly back and worth.

Her eyes widened, then as if she had reached her limit of what someone like her could endure, she let out tears, no longer able to contain her emotions.

Then... Kamijou hoisted her up into a carry and turned behind him.

The voices and footsteps he heard had gotten closer.

"Miss Kongou!"

Three girls approached in haste but ultimately stopped when they saw their friends condition. Wannai, Maaya, and Saten looked at the two boys in suspicion. Not sure what to do they lingered there, waiting for a move to be made.

With Kongou in his arms breathing heavily, he walked over to the three girls. He stopped promptly in front of Maya.

"Please take care of her. She is in bad shape..."

Maya could only respond in earnest.

"Ah, yes, thank you Mr..."

"No one important, just someone passing by..."

And with that, Kamijou walked back towards the brown haired boy with resounding footsteps.

"W-wait!"

Saten stopped him.

"I saw you punch him. You didn't use an ability to start the fight... so, does that mean you are a level 0?"

"That's right."

"B-but, you're still going to fight?"

Kamijou looked over his shoulder and gave a fierce grin.

"Of course. Your friend was enduring so much pain, in order to hold onto something she thought was worth protecting."

He then looked back amd walked to the boy who was looking from the ground in shock

"So... to the girl known as Kongou! I will support your reason for struggling! Your pain, anguish, and sacrifice will not be in vain! If I can do this for you... then...

Kamijou squared off against the boy who was slowly getting up, nursing a bruised cheek.

"You can be satisfied with the ending you had worked so hard to achieve!"

The girls watched in shock at the stranger's declaration; Kongou was still crying softly.

"He... he... he"

A noise resulted from across their position.

It was laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The brown haired boy clutched his stomach as he howled.

"To think you would have the audacity to perform such actions against someone like ME! Someone who is superior in every way!"

He gazed at the small group with a maniacal look in his eyes.

"I was going to let the girl live, but now... I think I'll kill everyone here!"

The brown haired boy raised both hands in the air and shouted.

"Great Danes Squad!"

The group watched in shock as multiple robotic dogs began to surround them, cutting off their access to the two boys. All of them crouched down and readied themselves to attack.

"You stupid imbecile! Who do you think you are to get in the way of my plans! Why are you even helping anyway! Just look the other way. That should be easy right? How about if I give you some money. Ha ha, that way, you won't feel as if you lost any-"

"Shut up..."

"What..."

Kamijou spoke in a loud voice.

"I said shut up you piece of trash! Who do you think you are! Attacking a girl like that! No, her being a girl has nothing to do with it..."

Kamijou poured out his feelings.

"How could you have the mindset to treat someone as though their inferior, you bastard!"

"Hee hee, but they are. They all are! You are all worthless debris that is meant to bow down to my superiority. Now..."

The boy swept his arm down in a solid motion.

"Attack!"

Packs of dogs charged at Kamijou.

Kamijou did not hesitate at as he yelled in a frenzied roar.

(I won't be able to use Imagine Breaker in a situation like this...)

Two dogs came at him from different direction, trying to pincer him...

But he was able to get closer to the one on his left, and grab its body, slamming it into the one on the right.

(But I don't need it!)

But then, a third lunged at him and bit down on his arm. Blood began to spurt out like a geyser.

He screamed in pain.

The girls voiced their worry.

However, Kamijou simply readied into a battle stance once again.

"I don't need some ability to stand before some like you..."

The dogs let up for a second as the brown haired boy spoke.

"Are you implying that because I'm a level 0, like you, that I'm inferior. Don't look down on me!"

Four dogs attacked from all directions, ripping up his clothes and leaving bite marks on his arms and legs. But he still managed to shrug them all off and keep walking forward.

"I'm not looking down on you! Nor do I think I'm superior... but your insecurities are clear to see!"

"S-shut up!"

The dogs around him extended their noses to latch onto his arms, pulling him down.

However...

"You were hurt in the past right? Your trust in others has dissapeared. That's why you rely on machines! On top of that, you faced discrimination because you are a level 0. Am I correct! Someone offered you a place in this world that you distanced yourself from!"

"SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!"

The boy screamed in displeasure.

Kamijou's body was pulled to the ground, barely managing to stay on his knees.

But then...

Kamijou rolled in place, managing to pull as hard as he could on one of the tendrils holding him down. He flung the dog in the water beside him.

Disrupting the net of tendrils holding him down, he managed to grasp each one and throw them.

"I may be a Level 0... and I'll probably lose everytime to someone like a level 5..."

Saten strained her ears at this.

Something she was looking for.

A unbearable ugliness that she hadn't gotten rid of fully.

"Even if that's the case!"

Kamijou stood at full height.

"If you think that human lives are just something that can be gained, used, and abused!"

He took a strong step forward.

"If you think that just because you've never felt the compassion of trust and friendship; you can spit on everyone else's feelings..."

Kamijou sidestepped the two dogs that bit at him.

"If you think that strength is only measured by your own inadequate sense of morality... then..."

Kamijou rushed past the frontline of dogs, heading straight towards the boy. Clenching his right fist so hard he thought his knuckles might break; Kamijou shouted from the depths of his soul.

"I WILL DESTROY THAT MESSED UP ILLUSION OF YOURS!!!"

Kamijou threw another powerful punch that impacted deep into the boy's face.

Time slowed down as the brown haired boy flew in the air and landed on his side.

"B-but y-your just a level 0 like me..."

The brown haired boy managed to get these words out, before he fainted.

Kamijou stood there, breathing heavily.

The girls behind him were able to get through because of the dogs deactivation.

Wannai, Maaya, Kongou, and Saten headed towards the boy, but stopped close enough to hear his next words.

"Its because I'm a level 0 that I understand, idiot..."

Saten looked at the bleeding back of the boy.

(Even though he was a level 0, he still did something...)

Kongou looked at the ripped up arms of the boy.

(Even though he was a complete stranger, he still wanted to support my wish...)

Wannai and Maaya looked at the smile on the boy's face.

(Thank you, gentleman. Thank you for protecting my friend...)

Their thoughts were interrupted my one last sentence from the boy struggling to stay awake.

"But as long as you feel a sense of belonging to the world your attached to, as long as you have something worth fighting for... then..."

The boy collapsed on his back.

"Then, there is no such things as levels..."

Kamijou Touma promptly passed out.

Kongou, the one who was defended, looked at the boy's smiling face as she too went unconscious.

* * *

Kongou woke up in a certain hospital.

"Where... am I?"

She slowly eased herself up, noticing the presence of her two friends in the room. They were sleeping quietly on their chairs.

Wannai and Maaya started to stir slightly at her voice, slowly waking up. Once they saw Kongou, they both exclaimed excitedly.

"Miss Kongou!"

They went over to hug Kongou, crying tears of joy.

"I'm so glad your okay... we were so worried."

Maaya said this in a thankful voice.

Kongou smiled happily, glad she had such wonderful friends.

"Where is Saten?"

Wannai and Maaya shared a glance.

"She checked up on you too, as well as that boy..."

"Boy?"

Kongou said this in confusion.

Then her eyes widened as she remembered.

The painful experience she had to endure...

Then the nameless boy who saved her.

"I-is he okay?"

Kongou asked this in extreme worry.

She remembered the condition he was in, as he took on the robotic dogs that were threatening her life.

"Yes... he's okay but..."

"What's wrong?"

She didn't get a response as a shout was heard past their hospital door.

"INDEX, FOR THE LOVE OF- STOP BITING ME!"

Something imcomprehensible to a hospital setting was heard by the three girls.

"No! Not until you tell me why you left the hospital!"

A girl's reply was heard to the boy's shout.

(That voice...)

"Well you see Index, this Kamijou was just minding his own business. But then I heard some shouting, looking over, I saw this girl getting attacked, so naturally I-"

"Naturally?!? Their is nothing natural about it at all! And why is it always a damsel in distress with you! Geez Touma, stop being such a Touma!"

"Did you just use my name as an insult?!? And wait, your a girl too Index, so don't you also fall into that categ-Ahhhhh!"

And after that the screams of the boy increased.

(That's him...)

Kongou instantly got out of bed, however her legs crumbled to the floor. They must have still been asleep.

"Miss Kongou, do you need help?"

Her friends tried to help her up but she stopped them.

"No, I'm fine."

She put her hands on the wall and eventually got herself standing. She quickly walked to the door and threw it open...

There in the hallway, was a extremely ridiculous sight.

A nun with silver hair, and green eyes, dressed in white and yellow robes was hanging off a boy's back with her mouth chomping on his head.

The boy below her was exactly how she remembered him.

Spiky hair.

Blue eyes.

She stood there for a while, not knowing how to speak, or rather, what to say.

What to say to the person who selflessly stood with her in her time of need.

Someone who not only saved her life but supported her reason for living.

So...

with all these complex emotions running inside her...

She cried.

Tears streaming down her face.

At this sight, everyone looked at her, including the boy and girl duo in front of her.

The boy however...

"Ah! It's you, Kongou? W-wait why are you crying?!? Do you need help? Should I get the nur-oomph!"

Kamijou was cut off by an embrace from the girl known as Kongou. She broke into more heavy tears as she wrapped her arms around the boy, snuggling closer to his chest.

Kamijou, who was completely red, only sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. His eyes wondered behind Kongou to her friends.

They were both giving him encouraging looks and nods.

Kamijou inwardly sighed, but then placed a gentle hand on the back of her head and slowly caressed it.

"Everything is going to be okay now."

She slowly raised her head up to look at him.

"T-thank you so much..."

Kamijou shook his head.

"No, I didn't do anything. Because... at the end of the day, you were able to reach out your hand and protect something that you struggled for. Look..."

Kamijou nodded his head towards Index, or rather, what Index was holding to her chest.

Two cats.

One of them, she had never seen before, but the other...

"Meow..."

The cat jumped out of Index's arms and jumped onto Kongou's lap, purring softly..

Kongou stood there in shock, eyes widened.

"Thanks for your hard work, Kongou."

And the girl, after hearing such words from the boy, could only smile.

"B-but, c-can you, get off of me, please...?"

Kamijou said this while looking off to the side.

"..."

Kongou's face exploded in red as she jumped backwards, making sure the cat didn't fall.

Kamijou laughed slightly and got up himself.

"Well, see you around I guess."

The boy walked down the hall of the hospital, with the silver haired nun soon following.

"Why did you help me?"

Kongou aimed these words to the boy who had turned around.

He gave her a contemplative look, but then spoke.

"I did it for myself."

"Huh?"

Kongou didn't understand what he said.

"Its really simple. Like I said at the bridge, I couldn't bear to watch that... so, I got involved. My reason was completely selfish. If you hate me for it, I understand."

The boy bowed his head.

"I-I don't hate you for it at all..."

"Oh? Well that's good. Ha ha..."

He smiled at her then walked off.

"Come on Miss Kongou, let's go see Misaka."

"Right..."

She stared at the boy and then turned around.

(I don't hate you at all, in fact...)

Heavy footsteps echoed through the hall.

Kamijou turned around to see Kongou running towards him with a look in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I forget som- huh?"

Kongou landed in front of Kamijou and leaned in on her toes...

-And planted a kiss on his cheek.

After lingering there for a short while, she took couple steps back.

"See you around, Kamijou right?"

And with that, Kongou walked off with an embarrassed smile.

Completely ignoring the shocked look on all parties involved, she kept walking.

Kept moving foward.

Because she too can reach out a hand to protect something for the sake of others.

And that was a truly beautiful thing.

* * *

[EXTRA AT THE BOTTOM]

**The End... Like I said, this was an impulse write after watching episodes 5 and 6 of the railgun T anime. I know some of it was non canon, but I hope you could endure that and enjoy it nonetheless.**

**And for those of you who enjoyed that Wannai, Maaya, and Saten were the ones who saved her instead... well... FANFICTIONS. 'What if' 'alternate ending' blah blah blah.**

**This will be a definite one shot, because anymore would be delving into the bottomless whole that is Canon. Don't want to go to deep you see.**

**Hope you enjoyed...**

**Please Review...**

**-Epsilon**

* * *

"TOUMAAAAAAAA!"

"Index, wait! I can explain... well, actually I can't explain. I have no idea what that meant. So, if you could please retract those dangerous teeth THAT ARE HEADING RIGHT TOWARDS ME!"

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!!!"


End file.
